


but i do adore you

by AntiSocialBatman



Series: Twisted [6]
Category: One Direction
Genre: M/M, forgetful, i dunno man
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-25
Updated: 2014-11-25
Packaged: 2018-02-26 22:56:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2669471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AntiSocialBatman/pseuds/AntiSocialBatman





	but i do adore you

he doesn't know his own full name

but he knows harry has a birthmark on the bottom of his left foot that 

wraps around

to the top. 

louis doesn't know if he has allergies or if he

only gets sick in spring 

but he knows harry likes to wear a red apron when he cleans 

because he 

knows he'll end up cooking after sweeping. 

harry knows that louis loves him

in a strange way,

unconventional love

but harry's is unconditional. 

they both like the smell of waffles, but louis only

knows this because harry reminded him of it. 

blueberry and cinnamon may be a 

strange mix 

but louis and harry are an 

odd blend,

yet both seem to work. 

harry brushes his teeth twenty two minutes after he eats and louis knows this because 

he remembered. 

you have a doctors appointment at one, louis

thank you, harry. can I drive ?

no, you can not drive. 

because louis can't drive, he's not skilled enough. so harry drives and sings

a familiar tune. 

louis rubs his elbow and tells harry that harry likes that song. because he remembers it from

a wedding. 

that's a nice song

yes it is. 

because it is a nice song. and it's slow and memorable, 

like a wedding. 

and louis has images flash through his mind of harry swaying, harry's hair bouncing, harry.

but by night louis remembers everything, like his mum and his

childhood and music and the scents of 

love 

and 

a life. 

but when he wakes up he hears a very very loud 

bang,

and his mind is flooding with harry

harry's interests harry's passions harry's quirks harry's talents harry's family harry's face harry's smell harry's voice harry's voice at two in the morning 

harry. 

and then harry remembers he went to bed with his lover and woke up just being loved 

unconventionally


End file.
